Royally Twisted
by NearlyMellow
Summary: (ONE SHOT BYANJI FAN-FIC) Byakuya Kuchiki is not happy with his Lieutenant Renji at all, it seems the vivacious red head has been slacking off during training and the royal wants to know why but instead of getting the answers the traditional way Byakuya gets creative...


Byakuya stared at Renji from the other side of the damp, dim room. A trifling smile was across his otherwise cold and impassive handsome face. His mission had been a success so far, now all that was left was to get his Lieutenant to make his confession.

"Do you wish to know why I did this?" The pallid man asked, his platinum irises scanning the battered and bruised muscular body of the man he had strung up with chains

"Yes" Renji gasped, trying to fight through the intense pain that burned inside of him, each muscle and each bone ached unrelentingly

The Kuchiki royal walked towards his subordinate. It was humorous to him that he was able to have the bulky man in such a position. Completely rendered useless by shackles.

"I have come to realize that each man is to his own desire, which is only natural instinct to have cravings Renji. However when you have an addiction, even if it is for another person you become somewhat aggravated when you come to find out that the thing that you desire is shared by others. That is why I defeated you and that is why I bought you here" Byakuya replied

The raven haired man circled his captive. He elevated his elegant hand adorned with a fingerless obsidian tekkou and he paused behind the tattooed man that was still weak from their battle. He gently slithered his long and thin fingers through the lengthy crimson tresses. Renji's hair was as soft as silk and aroma that exuded from it was distinctly that of cherry blossom. This could not have made Byakuya happier, to have Renji in such a vulnerable position, weak from battle and smelling of his favorite flower.

After admiring the vermillion locks he walked back around so he could meet with Renji's scarlet eyes. The royal placed his hand underneath Renji's jaw and gently lifted his head so that their gazes met. The silvery cold stare of Byakuya traced over the thick ebony tattooed lines on his Lieutenant's face. The corners of his lips only turned up slightly, as they gazed into each other's irises Byakuya watched the sweat rolled down Renji's cheek, pooling against his chin and then dripping down to the floor. He released Renji's chin from his grip.

"I've heard that captivity is the best technique to get answers to questions that are otherwise..informal. Although I have no doubt if I had asked you would have told me anyway but I find this little game much more entertaining. I wish to know why you have been so absent minded, why have to slacked off during training Renji, is there someone on your mind?" Byakuya asked in his low seductive laced purr

Renji smiled and swung his legs connecting them with Byakuya's abdomen. The royal stumbled back and placed his hand at the sight of the sudden shock of pain

"It seems I forgot to shackle your feet also" he commented as he walked back to Renji who was smiling at the success of causing Byakuya pain.

Byakuya elevated his hand and slipped it beneath the small amount of cloth, he traced his long delicate fingers up Renji's thigh which caused him to shiver and then before he had time to register what his Taicho was playing at Byakuya cupped his hand around Renji's scotum and began to play gently with the wonderful body parts.

Renji let out a deep and hearty moan. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the fact that it was his Captain that was giving him such pleasure, but even if his face didn't show it the fact that he had been completely erect was the physical sign of his arousal, regardless of who was causing him to feel such immense pleasure no man Shinigami or otherwise would be able to resist the effects of being touched in such a sexual manner. Renji's cheeks flushed lightly as Byakuya moved his hand and this time latching on to Renji's stiff and thick member and began pumping it ever so slightly. The red head bit into his bottom lip so that the panting and moaning would not escape his mouth.

"Renji, I believe I asked you a question"

The red heads body shivered every single time his Captain said his name. It was possibly the most hypnotic sound any one could hear and even as the man that stood before him would otherwise address him in a formal manner, his voice alone could cut through ice, it was truly unique and enticing.

"No, there is no one. I have just been busy in the world of the living at that is all"

Renji panted as he released his bottom lip from the confines of his teeth, his voice slightly broken and distorted from the beating he received, the fact that his Captain was turning him on and the struggle he had put up once he realized his wrists were bound in chains. He was not feeling his usual cocky self, his voice was that of a depressed man that was disappointed in his loss to the man he had been trying to surpass for a very long time. The cold draft that crept into the room stung his cut and bruised body and without the full protection of his Shihakusho, that had been ripped with only barely enough of the material to cover his waist and upper thigh the cold air was only adding insult to injury.

"I do not appreciate being lied to Renji especially by my subordinate" Byakuya replied

He released his grip around Renji's cock and the red head felt like he could breathe again now that his Captain had released him from the pleasure inducing stroking. Byakuya grasped the zanpakuto that sat beside his hip and wrapped his hand around the grip.

"Perhaps Senbonzakura might be able to get the truth from you" The royal said

Renji rose his head again, a smile pulled across his bloody face.

"You would use your sword against a defenseless man?" Renji said with laughter in his voice knowing to would surely get under Byakuya's skin

"Then perhaps I could loosen you from your binds and you could try another pathetic attempt to resist me" Byakuya replied with a hint of aggravation in his voice. He released his grip from his zanpakuto and walked over to a crank that operated the pulley system that held Renji from off the floor.

He began to turn the handle and watched as the crimson haired man was slowly lowered to the ground. Once Renji's feet touched the floor Byakuya returned to his Lieutenant and released him from his binds. When Renji was free and before he could do anything more Byakuya grasped the large man almost in a head lock and pulled him backwards so they both fell to floor. Byakuya rested against the wall with Renji in between his legs and not wasting any time he slipped his hand under what remained of his torn Shihakusho once again and placed his palm around the erect member of his subordinate.

Renji let out a gasp as Byakuya held him close to his body with his other arm that was wrapped around the base of Renji's throat and shoulders.

"Once again Renji, who is this person that has been occupying your mind?" Byakuya asked

The royal continued to rub his hand against his Lieutenants cock, the thick lengthy member vastly throbbing in the palm of his hand. Renji's cheeks flushed an even deeper pink as he could feel his orgasm beginning to build in his stomach. He let out a deep and short moan as this fingers and palm of Byakuya Kuchiki, a man he admired and aimed to surpass, brushed him so delicately

"Do they get to hear those seductive moans escaping your tender lips? Have you allowed anyone else to touch you other than the person you constantly have on your mind?" The royal continued to badger

"No, I have not allowed anyone else to touch me" Renji gasped

He could feel his body rise in temperature. His orgasm building, becoming stronger in urgency as the strokes around his predominant cock became firmer and faster. He found himself melting into the man behind him, for his Captain to see him in such a manner was truly embarrassing. He was fighter, he didn't accept defeat so easily and yet he was at the complete mercy of Byakuya's hands

"Are you telling me the truth Renji? Temptation can be an ugly monster it's easy to succumb to such a thing. Tell me about this lover of yours then Renji, I'm interested to know" Byakuya placed his lips to Renji's ear and gently bit into the cartilage which caused Renji to moan again loudly

"They are strong and pig headed. I don't know if we are really friends because we argue a lot but I do love them" Renji groaned in pain laced pleasure

Byakuya smiled and he eased his pumping, decreasing the speed which was almost a relief for the tattooed red head. He was sure he was going to release otherwise.

"I see, and this lover of yours that you are in love with, are they female?" Byakuya replied

Renji shook his head gently, almost afraid to say to word out loud. It was such an uncommon thing for there to be male/male relationships especially in the Soul Society. If anyone had found out that Renji was with another man he would be the laughing stock of the whole damn place and he didn't have the patience to have to walk around all day dealing with people that found the way that he loved to be humorous, normally he wouldn't care what anyone else thought of him but his love life was a delicate subject. What would make it even more worse was if they found out who he was having a relationship with, it would cause him more problems and nothing good could come out of it if he just admitted he was gay and who is love interest was.

Byakuya sped up the pace again and Renji cringed

"NO! no they are not female" Renji yelled understanding his Captain's little game of truth or torture.

"Hmm that is rather interesting, have you had sex with this man then Renji?" Byakuya asked

"Yes" Renji panted out and his Captain decreased the speed in strokes again

He was having a hard time controlling his urge to release. Byakuya was so skilled with his hands, Renji figured it was after all the years of running the Calligraphy club at the Soul Society. He was delicate and accomplished and got great pleasure out of knowing what his adroit hands were capable of.

"Does it feel good Renji? To be with a man?" Byakuya asked still applying the delicate strokes

"Yes" The red head moaned loudly

"So they know that their beautiful Renji Abarai can make such blissful sounds, Do you think this man of yours would like to see you like this, so close to releasing after you have been wounded?"

Renji moaned again loudly, his orgasm so close to the surface. He knew if he didn't answer then Byakuya would only continue to make his punishment worse

"I don't think he would really give a shit what state I am in as long we still get to have it off"

"He sounds like a strong man Renji, and tell me what is his name?" Byakuya whispered into Renji's ear

The deep purr made Renji cry out in ecstasy again. Byakuya increased the speed of his hand wrapped firmly around Renji's cock again and began to pump hard and fast

"His name, Renji" Byakuya repeated

Renji clenched his entire body, the powerful orgasm swirling inside of him, screaming to be released from his body. He panted heavily and groaned out loudly

"Who constantly makes you feel this good?" he urged

It was all Renji could take, he couldn't hold it back any longer

"BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!" He yelled as he felt himself release, the white hot seed spilling from his taut cock and onto what remained of his black robe.

Byakuya sighed loudly

"You really must work on your control Renji, I could have kept this up all day" Byakuya replied

Renji smiled as he rested against his Captains chest

"I'd like to see how long you can handle pressure Byakuya" Renji panted heavily

The royal placed his hand against his Lieutenant's cheek and guided him to turn his head. They locked eyes and their lips connected in a loving and heated embrace. Renji pulled away from his lover's mouth

"And was the beating really necessary? You know it pisses me off when I lose" Renji replied

"When do I do anything that is not necessary? If you like I could let one of the other Captain's teach you control. I can assure you they won't go as easy on you" Byakuya replied

"And miss out on being sexually harassed by you when you get in these moods? " Renji said as his liquid mercury irises met Byakuya's platinum ones

Byakuya started to shift and released Renji from his hold; he assisted his red headed lover from off of the floor. Renji forced himself to stand on his own as they began to walk out of the torture room inside the Kuchiki mansion they had used countless times

"By the way as if I would let anyone else touch me, that was you being nice so I have no intention of pissing you off Captain" Renji replied as he walked alongside his Taicho

"I just wanted confirmation that my Renji is just that, solely mine"

"You really have the weirdest ways of showing love, by the way what if I had won the battle" Renji replied

Byakuya smiled

"I have other methods"

Byakuya grasped Renji's hand and laced his fingers in with his Lieutenants. They walked off back to the royal's quarters so that he would make it up to the red head for causing his lover injury.


End file.
